The construction of buildings, road signs, structures, or other objects typically follows a prescribed plan of zoning, architecting, and construction. However, some objects that are either proposed to be constructed or already constructed and that people view in an environment may have a negative impact from a civil engineering, landscaping, aesthetic, public safety or other perspective.